Life of Sakura Haruno
by iMizu-chan
Summary: This story is about the life of Sakura Haruno in the normal world with her sister Meme, her brother Haru and her Mom. I really don't have a name for her so please give me an idea. Sakura's Dad died when she was 3. I am really bad withh summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Life of Sakura Haruno**

Puppyeye1: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sakura: So now your making a story about me yay

Sasuke: Am I in it

Puppyeye1: Shut up I am writing a story here so can ya be quiet please, thank you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2000

Dear Dairy

Today we moved into a new house in Japan, the view is beautiful, But sadly I miss my old house, friends, school. Yes I even miss my school. My Mom, brother, sister, and me moved in this house, my dad died when I was like 3 so I don't remember him much but my Mom have pictures of him around the house. Every night I hear her crying and saying my Dad's name, it breaks my heart so bad to hear and see her cry. But I have to be tough for her, my brother does as much as he can to support her with a job, my sister is looking for a job, while I alreadly found one. It's at a cafe where mostly teenagers like me hang out.

My sister is hating on me because she wanted the job so she didn't talk to me today, but tomorrow she will forgive me that's how she is.

It's now 10:35 p.m I have to get some sleep for tomorrow, my name is...- " Sakura Haruno if you don't go to sleep it's 10:36 p.m " yelled Sakura's mom. Well I guess you now, my name is Sakura Haruno.

A girl with pink hair and green eyes closed her new dairy she got today, then yawned and put it up on her self in her room.

Her room was pink and white she had a queen size bed (lucky dog) she had a tv in her room, a lamp on a square table and on is a radio. She also had pink carpet, Sakura turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

-Next morning-

" Come on forehead-girl wake up " said Sakura sister Meme " Shut up dumb dumb it's early in the morning and you ready to fight already " said a sleepy Sakura " Oh shut up Mom said that she is taking to the mall, so come on " said Meme.

" Fine tell her that I am getting dress, now can you get out my room " said Sakura " Fine sleepy head nobody want to see you naked " said Meme while getting out Sakura's room.

Sakura got up and got her towel and went to the bathroom, when she got there she took off her cloths and turned on the shower to medium hot, then got in. She washed up then her hair with strawberry soap, when she was done she got out and brushed her teeth. Then she was done again she went to her room with her towel around her drying herself off.

Then she lotion up and put everthing on, she was wearing a white shirt with pink capris. After she went down stairs.

-kitchen-

" Good morning Mom " said Sakura while taking a piece of toast from Meme's plate. " Hey give that back fore-head " said Meme

" Meme what have I told you about calling your sister names " said Sakura's mom " Sorry Mom " said Meme with her head down " I am not the one who you should say sorry to Meme " said Sakura's Mom (Man i need a name for her) " Sorry for- I mean Sakura " said Meme " Your welcome my dear sister " said Sakura " Hey Mom are we going to the mall ?" said Sakura " Yes dear wait a minute while I clean up this kitchen " said Sakura's Mom. " OK " said Sakura and Meme together.

-Later-

" Ok girls I am done, are ya ready " said Sakura's Mom " Yes Mom " said Sakura and Meme " Ok then lets go " said sign Sakura's mother. " Wait Mom, can you drop me off by my boy's house " said a voice behind Sakura's Mom, when she turned around it was her son Haru. " Sure which one Haru " said Meme's Mom. " My boy Itachi's " said Haru " You mean the one with that long ponytail " said Haru's Mom " Yes Mom him " said Haru

" I heard he has a little brother, what's his name Sas-bay, Sas- lay, Sas-say, " said Sakura Mom " Mom it's Sas-uke " said Haru " Oooo you mean the cute one " said Meme " Yeah, Meme..." said Sakura " Sure sweetly lets go " said Meme's Mother. Everybody went outside and went to their car that was black. " Ok everybody get in and put on your seatbelt " said Haru's Mom. " Yes Mother " said Sakura, Meme, and Haru.

- Uchiha's house coughMansioncough-

" Ok sweety we're here " said Meme's Mother, " Thanks Mom " said Haru getting out the front seat and then shut the door. Haru walked up to the door and rang the door bell. When the door open it was one of the maids, Haru said something to her and then she left and couple seconds later Itachi came to the door. They talked then Itachi looked at the car and nodded to Haru's Mom she waved back, then Haru's Mom, Sakura, and Meme lefted.

- Mall -

" Ok babies I am going to pick you two up up at..." Sakura's Mom looked at her watch that said 1:02 p.m " 3:00 p.m ok " said Meme's Mom " Ok Mom, bye " said Meme and they gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Sakura's Mom dove off, when Sakura and Meme went into the mall it was huge!!! Stores everywhere, " It's like a jungle in here " said Meme " Yeah...lets go and shop we meet back here at 3:00 p.m, ok remember that " said Sakura while walking one direction and Meme the other " Gotcha " said Meme while she ran to the cloths department.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's short ya I tried to make it long sorry. Oh ya I didn't mention this in the story Meme has brown hair with brown eyes while Haru has Black hair with green eyes. Their Mom looks just like Sakura but older.

Sakura: This is boring where is everybody

Puppyeye1: Sakura calm down this is the first chapter what do you expect ?

Sasuke : Yeah Sakura for once I agree with her

Puppyeye1 : See- hey!!! What's that supposed to mean !?

Sasuke : Hn

Sakura: Ok puppy i'll wait.

_** Oh and which one do ya think I should choose Sasuke or Neji, right now this story is in Sakura and Sasuke fanfiction section ok**_.


	2. sigh sorry ya

**Life of Sakura Haruno**

Puppyeye1: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sakura: So now your making a story about me yay

Sasuke: Am I in it

Puppyeye1: Shut up I am writing a story here so can ya be quiet please, thank you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mall -

" Ok babies I am going to pick you two up up at..." Sakura's Mom looked at her watch that said 1:02 p.m " 3:00 p.m ok " said Meme's Mom " Ok Mom, bye " said Meme and they gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Sakura's Mom dove off, when Sakura and Meme went into the mall it was huge!!! Stores everywhere, " It's like a jungle in here " said Meme " Yeah...lets go and shop we meet back here at 3:00 p.m, ok remember that " said Sakura while walking one direction and Meme the other " Gotcha " said Meme while she ran to the cloths department.

Sorry ya justto tell ya I don't think I am contining because one don't have enough reviews and two it's kind of boring I think Ishould make a story where they are in ninja world.

Two the reason why I have that up there is because...I want to.


End file.
